


Pick U Up

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [23]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida/Mikado fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick U Up

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tx9g1z4tpat70zd/kidamikadoup.mp4)


End file.
